fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Timid Fennec
Professor Fennec is a Type-VII Medium-Chassis Reploid (a "Joe Temproid") who ran an expedition of archaeologists in Egypt, specifically unearthing an ancient ruined tower that was believed to have last been used at some point during the 2100s. He had a problem with Sobek, a member of his crew, and the two almost duked it out several times, only being stopped by the mediation of Thoth. Prof. Fennec was the lead archaeologist working on uncovering an ancient ruined tower when he and his team discovered the ravaged remains of Kuwanger, a 2300-year-old android known as a Reploid. Though the machine was in very rough shape, Fennec saw it as potentially the next big leap in his kind, as the technology was a century newer than that of Tempo, whom he and all the other Temproids was based upon. The archaeological team celebrated for a full day in the excitement and called their employers to tell them the good news. However a few days passed after the unearthing before the extraction team could arrive to obtain the relic, and by that time Fennec began feeling unnerved and paranoid, believing someone was out to steal the credit for all of his hard work in finding this ancient android. Within a few more days time, his mental state deteriorated so bad that he murdered nearly all of the crew working under him (with only nine having escaped the destruction, including Thoth, Sobek, Ubasti, Necromanubiser and Ra Data, with each escaping out into the desert). Eventually, Phono would come to interrogate Fennec on what happened at the dig site and Fennec's maverick paranoia would lead him to attack the NeoHunter, ultimately leaving Phono no choice but to put him down. Phono would then take Kuwanger to The Lodge (NeoHunter HQ) to be refurbished and brought back online, where he would serve as a major ally of theirs for many years. Strategy Fennec is intended to be a difficult/challenging boss fight. His huge ears means that he can hear the whirring of gears in Phono's Buster before the firing actually occurs, allowing him to dodge attacks from all distances other than close range. He will rush around the arena, occasionally using his Ear Crush as his primary attack, which works similar to a Giga Attack, as he yelps loudly, causing a sphere of damage that extends outward. He can also perform a tackle attack though if he misses he kicks up a bunch of dust, creating a mini dust storm for a few seconds; however, once it clears he is shown to have had his shoulder turbines clogged with sand and you can get a couple shots off while he unclogs them and continues his assault. Statistics Timid Fennec, the paranoid professor *'Affiliation:' Archaeologists League (former) The Voice (origin of prophesies) Relic Mavericks (by extension) *'Hit Points:' 32 *'Level:' Ancient Tower Ruins *'Location:' Egypt Colleagues *Amun *Hathmet *Horus *Necromanubiser *Osiris *Ra Data *Sobek *Serqet *Thoth *Ubasti *Wadjet Behind the scenes *Fennec is based on a fennec fox. *His gems are intended to be garnet. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man Fan Character Category:Megaman Tempo